


What the Morning Brings

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Consent Issues, Cute Awkward Dorks, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt does not blush as easily as other people his age.  In case you were wondering, this is total fluff.</p><p>(Tumblr Ask Box Prompt: "As a prank, a random 104th recruit gives Jean a powerful aphrodisiac and leaves him for Marco to 'take care of'.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Morning Brings

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Marco is a big advocate of consent.

Marco Bodt does not blush as easily as other people his age. He has far too much to worry about to be distracted by the little longing glances some of the other 104th cadets shoot each other during hand-to-hand combat or other times when direct physical contact is required.

Franz and Hannah, for example, are the most openly amorous. And it’s not that Marco begrudges anyone their romantic forays—in a way, he’s envious—but he’s got other things to worry about, like his seven siblings back in Jinae and his mission to get into the Military Police.

Those ideals, however, become alarmingly flimsy one fateful evening.

Maybe someone in the 104th had finally just had it with Jean’s ego. Maybe someone finally snapped due to the heat, because it’s summer, and wearing ODM gear when it’s a hundred degrees outside is akin to facing down a Titan alone (according to quite a few people, at least—even Eren can’t deny it). Maybe it was even direct sabotage, since in the two years they’ve been training, Jean has indeed proven that he can back up his ego with actual talent.

Whatever the reason, after another dinner of protein-packed gruel, Jean had become unexpectedly... ambitious.

At first, Marco was confused when they headed back early to the bunks by themselves. Jean said he was feeling strangely, and then he started squirm a little.

It was then that Marco found the note on Jean’s bed—right on his pillow—that read in blocky handwriting: “Have a fun night! It’ll wear off by morning.”

And now, Jean is lying on his back as Marco reads the note with a horrified expression.

“Are you all right?” he asks in alarm, staring down at Jean.

Jean gives him a silly smile, and shrugs. “I’m okay.”

“Someone slipped you a drug,” Marco says uncertainly, handing Jean the note. “Um...”

Jean reads it, and his eyes widen. “Oh,” he replies, “I feel all right...” He cocks his head to the side, but then his eyes land on Marco.

“Did you do something different to yourself?” he asks, blinking. “You look, um...” He squints and Marco starts to blush as Jean’s eyes travel over his body. 

“I look... what?” Marco can’t help but ask.

It also doesn’t help matters that the crush Marco has had on Jean for the last year and a half—that he’s only managed to bury by running an extra hour a day and pointedly _not_ looking at Jean in the showers, because Marco had never felt like that about _anyone’s_ body—is rearing its ugly head at the most inopportune time.

Jean doesn’t finish his sentence, though, as he simply sits up, meets Marco’s expectant gaze, and then grabs the front of his ODM gear to pull him down.

Marco goes with a little squeak, and Jean grins at him, uncharacteristically bold. And then his eyes slip shut against his will as Jean slowly rolls his hips up, his breath immediately growing heavier.

They both sigh, and Marco scrambles to put together some logical explanation in his mind—it’s hormones, it’s the drug, it’s their sex-starved bodies, it’s...

“Mm, Marco...”

No, it’s Jean’s voice. That’s it. It’s just Jean, and—much to his dismay—Marco is relatively sure he could live for another ten years and still feel the same way about Jean Kirschstein.

Nevertheless, he can’t do this—not while Jean is like this.

“No, Jean,” Marco says, pulling away and attempting to fight down the blush that’s making his face feel hot, “not when you’re drugged.”

To his mortification, he also realizes that in the short time span of him being on top of Jean, Jean has managed to undo half of Marco’s ODM gear with those clever fingers.

Jean’s face falls, and then he lets out a harsh breath. “Oh _god_ , can I just...”

“What?” Marco asks, his eyebrows raised, prepared to pull away again if necessary.

“Can I just rub against you? We can keep our clothes on,” he groans. “I’m not _drunk_ , I’m just... um...” he starts to blush, “horny.”

Marco gives him a skeptical look, but Jean is so flushed and he looks so desperate, that finally, he agrees.

Jean immediately pulls Marco down against him again as he starts to pant and thrust his hips up.

“Is this okay?” he gasps.

“Yeah,” Marco replies, closing his eyes and pressing face in the space between Jean’s neck and shoulder, trying to smell only the pillow and not Jean’s skin.

It doesn’t take long for Jean to come, and when he does, he stiffens and wraps both legs around Marco before relaxing just as quickly.

They’re both panting against each other, and then finally, Jean whispers, “Um, do you want me to...”

Marco pulls away and shakes his head, trying to put on a smile. “No, it’s fine,” he says, laughing nervously as he scurries away and stands up on shaky legs, “That’s a really mean prank, but I’m glad I could at least help.”

Jean just looks at him, looks down at the front of his pants, and then raises an eyebrow.

“Did someone slip you one, too?” he asks. Marco can tell he expects the answer to be yes, but Marco’s never been a very good liar.

“No,” he says with a shrug, leaving Jean to clean up in private, “uh... good night.”

“Wait,” Jean says sitting up, staring at Marco, “you’re... you feel that way because of, um...”

He awkwardly motions between the two of them.

“It’s no big deal,” Marco says with a shrug, turning to retreat to his own bunk, “just try to sleep. The effects of that drug will be gone tomorrow.” 

“Do you like me?” Jean blurts out.

Marco fights the urge to laugh nervously, since it sounds like he just tried to give Jean a love note or something as equally ridiculous.

“I’m going to sleep,” he says, not addressing the question.

“Because, um...” Jean replies as he gets to his feet.

Marco knows where this is going, and he feels so hurt that he immediately blurts out the only thing he can think of that will dissuade Jean from taking this any further.

“What about Mikasa?” he asks immediately, turning around to face Jean with raised eyebrows. “You like her, right?”

“Um,” Jean says, blinking and biting his lip. Then his pupils dilate and he focuses on Marco. “I might be horny,” he says, and then his eyes slip shut as he shamelessly palms the front of his pants where a very obvious erection is making a reappearance, “but I know what I’m saying.” 

Marco sighs, but he’s a little heartened by Jean’s words. 

Jean is flushed again, and he’s gone so far as to unzip his pants and reach inside, jerking himself off with ragged, desperate motions.

He groans unabashedly—he must be in another world of agony if he’s not even blushing as he does this in front of Marco—and he rolls his eyes.

“It doesn’t even feel _good_ anymore,” he complains as his hand moves faster.

Marco is suddenly feeling bold, and he moves closer to Jean. 

“I don’t feel right... um, touching you, when you’re like this,” Marco murmurs, “but...”

“Can I just get on top of you again?” Jean groans in agony. “I’ve wanted to anyway for a while.”

His mouth snaps shut as he stares at Marco, his hand stopping, and he blinks. There’s a short silence that should be awkward, but somehow, it’s not.

Finally, Marco nods, and moves to pull off the rest of his ODM gear.

“If it makes you feel better,” he says carefully, pulling off the rest of his uniform and trying to ignore how aroused he feels as Jean’s eyes hungrily rake over his bare skin, “you can do... that against me.”

Jean nods enthusiastically, and Marco almost laughs as he pulls on a pair of pajama pants.

“But... that’s it. Clothes on. Because I’m not taking advantage of you,” he says, hoping the stern expression he thinks he’s wearing looks as serious as he wants it to. 

“And then,” he says, dread curling in his stomach, “see how you feel tomorrow. Okay?”

Jean is already on the bed, eagerly waiting, and Marco groans and covers his face with his palm.

“I’m going to kill whoever did this to you,” he says as he settles on his side, his back to Jean, who immediately wraps around Marco like a blanket and starts to move his hips.

“Mm, Marco,” Jean murmurs in a low voice, his breath catching as he gives a particularly sharp thrust of his lower body against Marco’s. To Marco’s surprise, though, then he feels a kiss against the back of his shoulder. “Is that okay?” Jean asks, suddenly sounding panicked.

“Yeah,” Marco sighs, “it’s okay.”

“This is all okay?” Jean murmurs. “You don’t mind?”

“No, it’s fine,” Marco replies, and just to reassure him, grabs Jean’s hand. It’s a strangely tender gesture, given the circumstances, but to his surprise, Jean squeezes back.

Jean comes again—apparently, he’s not even bothering to take his pants off—and he says quietly, “I didn’t, um, exactly want it to happen like _this_.”

“Didn’t want what to happen?” Marco asks, holding his breath, trying not to hope.

“ _This_ ,” Jean retorts, his voice frustrated. “What do you think?”

Marco starts to laugh a little, since Jean’s way of protecting his soft underbelly is to feign irritation, and he nods.

“Tomorrow,” he says, as Jean gets ready to go for another round, “if you feel the same way... we’ll talk then, yeah?”

Jean is already groaning and rutting against Marco again, but he grits out, “Okay.”

It’s a long night, and eventually Jean does fall asleep as the drug finally wears off. 

Marco spends the duration of the night nursing heartsick feelings as Jean snores next to him in what Marco assumes is the most blissful sleep in the history of post-orgasmic slumber. 

He falls asleep eventually, too, and then wakes up to the sun coming in through the windows, blinking blearily.

He’s not expecting Jean to still be there.

He’s also not expecting the kiss he gets square on the mouth, and Jean blushing fiercely as their eyes meet.

“Ready to talk?” he asks.

Marco kisses him back, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated... lol, even though this is fluffity-fluff. ;)


End file.
